secret fantises
by santitneyforever
Summary: Britt finds out santana s secret that will everything


Ever since I was a young and in pre-school I have always looked up to my best friend Santana Lopez. She keeps it real and she tells me everything but lately I feel that she is keeping something from me. Last night we went to an all girls indigo concert like we do every year, but this time was different she was acting very different one of the reasons being when it was still daylight she was avoiding going outside she even shut the blinds in my room, I acted like i suspected nothing but I felt like she just didn't want to go to the concert because every time we tried to leave she made out she forgot something or her head hurt and she had to get a drink. I really wanted to ask her what was up but I was too worried about offending her as she was quite touchy at the moment.

We ended up leaving at about 5pm the sun had set over the hills behind my house and we were behind schedule. Whilst I was driving myself and Santana to the concert millions of ridiculous thoughts came rushing through my mind. Is she a vampire... how about a werewolf...o god don't be stupid those kind of things are not real I watch too much vampire diaries it's just fantasy.

"Ouch" I cried

"What Britt, you okay?" Santana said worryingly

"Yeah it's just a paper cut, stupid tickets" I groaned

Santana looked away and her face went pale as I put a plaster on my bloody finger. I am beginning to get rather concerned about her and her weird ways, she doesn't normal act like that over a paper cut, and it's just a little blood. As we arrived at the concert linking out little fingers towards the dome I finally felt more comfortable towards Santana the warm feeling of belonging is back, Santana was rather cold though so I handed her my jacket, the thought of her being cold brought the whole fantasy thoughts back again, hurrrm cold blooded possibly okay she could be a... SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

We went up to the ticket counter and the guy stamped Santana's ticket and I forgot my ID.

"Its okay babe let me handle this" Santana whispered

I was furious and almost broke down in to tears but then something weird happened Santana went up to the guy and stared at him closely it looked like she put him in a trance, she put her hand on the ticket booth in her sexy pose and said

"Who needs ID let her through she is not under age"

And this worked!

"O my god why am I scared" I muttered under my breath

I am going to wait for her to tell me if something is up. As the concert drew to a close at a few minuets to midnight I was thinking about how she may respond to a full moon, for all I know she could turn into a wolf o god she might become one of the pack. I don't know ah well anyway it's her turn to drive home.

Later that night is the slumber party which in Santana's eyes means having loads of meaningless make out sessions with me till she is satisfied at least she says that they are meaningless but I know it is secretly meaningful to her, I don't understand why she still hides the fact that she is lesbian from me, I mean I am her best friend for god sake she should know by now she can tell me anything and she chooses to hide this from me too.

As we were both still up at 4 in the morning I began the conversation about secrets, I am just so damn curious I need her to tell me whether she is a vampire or not so I shook the bunk bed and said quietly

"San you`d tell me anything right?"

"Yeah of course babes, why what's up?" she replied in a concerned manner

"Well san I just want to know if there is anything bothering you because you know how I worry about you"

"Okay Britt there is something I think I should tell you, do you remember when I and my mum were in that car accident and my mum didn't make it out the car"

"Yeah"

"Well... I don't know how to explain this to you...okay I didn't make it either "

"I don't understand you are here right now I'm so depressed" I started to whimper

"Well you know I made out with May a few nights before the crash, well she is also a vampire and I asked her to turn me, so she did, so Britt I'm really sorry to tell you in this way"

"Wait a second, SHUT UP I need to take this in... it can't be true, and this is a dream it must be." I trembled.

I started to weep, I tried to think of something else all I could think about is how she was dead and never told me earlier she knows I will always be their for her and oh my god she chose May over me! I don't understand why Santana would want to be a vampire anyway; did she not want to be with me? I'm so concerned.

"Britt please, say something at least tell me you understand that I still love you no matter what else happens. If I wasn't a vampire you would have never seen me again and I would never have seen you I wouldn't be able to cope without seeing your face glow every day. I didn't know I was going to die in the crash that was fate" explained Santana.

At this moment I felt betrayed and of course shocked, but then I realised that I'm alone know knowing that my best friend, my sister is dead, I don't know what to do I can't do anything else but cry into her cold arms.

"Santana I love you no matter what I told you this when you told me you where into girls"

"I know Britt but the reason I didn't tell you sooner is because I didn't want you to worry about me and I want you to be happy"

I really wanted to tell Santana I want to be with her because she is more that a best friend to me in my eyes, I wonder if she still feels the same way because I kind of pushed her away when I told her I would be with her if it wasn't for Kevin, well now is my chance to be with my true love.

"San since we are on the subject of secrets I need you to know that I want to be with...

"Me too Britt" Santana interrupted "I still want you and nobody else"

My mind went blank I had butterflies there was a silence then I let over to give her a kiss on the cheek which led to more than just one affectionate kiss on the cheek, it was a really long kiss on the lips, the world flashed before my eyes as this kiss actually had a meaning, it felt so good to kiss the one I love.

As we headed to Santana's house she asked me something I was so relived she asked.

"Hey instead of sleeping on the floor do you want to sleep in my bed..?" Santana questioned

"Sure, San thanks"

As I crawled in to bed with her I rapped my hands around her as the warmth of our bodies touched it felt so right.

Santana turned out the lights and lent over to kiss me this time the kiss felt fiercer, she pushed me up towards the headboard and took off my t-shirt and slowly undid my bra. I had done this with like 30 guys but never done this with another girl so I don't know when to make a move.

Then I felt really ready so I turned toward Santana and grabbed her around the shoulders slithered my hands down towards her waist and pushed her back down on the bed and made my first move I felt so in control.

"Whoa Britt where did you learn that! Your good at this... ah yep right there!"

"IIMM JJJUUST DDOING WWHAT EVERR COMES TO MIND BABEYY!"

Santana pulled out her toy from her pocket and turned it on, I was shaking like crazy and I couldn't speak I was just so exited for my vampire girlfriend to get even dirtier! Santana was getting more into it which made her get harder and better.

"O god I can't hold it in any longer... URHHH YES YESS! KEEP GOING!" I screamed

My hands where in Santana's hair and suddenly I started to quiver, I let it out, Santana loved it, and she demanded I did it again so we did it again.

"Okay San your turn"


End file.
